Why is Love a Feeling Amuto
by theressey.shugocharaluv
Summary: Five years later Ikuto comes back to Amu. They both have feelings for each other but have trouble figuring what love is and she saves him again from Easter. Amu has news to share with Ikuto .AMUTO ! my favorite couple !


**Hey everyone, this my first Shugo Chara fanfic ! I have tried to make my first story to be good , and finally have.**

**This a Amuto love story, Enjoy !**

**DISCALIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara **

* * *

**_AMU'S P.O.V_**

It was five years since I've seen him, I was alone, I mean I had friends, it was my heart that felt emptied. I was now 17 and could do what ever I wanted, but the past five years, I've wanted him to come to me. I was in my room looking out my balcony window, waiting for him. I heard banging on my bedroom door, I went to the door to open it, It was my friends, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Tadase, and Utau. " Why are you guys here?, I thought you guys had plans for today?" I asked. "We did, it's just that you seem really sad lately and we wanted to cheer you up", Nagihiko said. " Well, that's thoughtful of you, it's just now, my mind is on someone I really miss, and I don't think comfort is going to solve anything of how I feel for this person", I said with a sadly smile. " Well, at least we tried to cheer you up, you should be happy that you have friends like us who care about you, other wise, you would just sit here in your room, thinking about something thats unimportant, and start crying like a big baby", Utau said as she was yelling at me and her arms folded. " I'm not a baby !, and your right Utau, I don't have to stay in this room and force my feelings onto someone who might never come back to me, you know what?, I'm going to put a smile on my face and enjoy my life!" I said as I jumped up from my bed and headed out my bedroom door. Someone stopped me by giving me a huge hug. My face was buried into a blue-haired man's chest, I could smell a fresh mountain sent, it was his shampoo, I couldn't breathe so I had to push away for air. As I was panting I can hear my friends giggling lightly, I sat up and looked up he was staring at me with his navy-blue eyes to my honey-gold ones. " Is it really you Ikuto ?" I said as a single tear ran down my face. "Yes, it's me Amu, I came back," Ikuto said with a smile on his face. Everyone went downstairs so him and I could talk in private. Ikuto walked to my bed, laying down with his hands behind his head, I walked up to him slightly pushing him to the side so I can sit next to him. " S-s-so, what made you come back?, Did you find your father?, How was your journey these past five years?, What are some places you been to?, and What are som- ", he cut me off. " You have so many questions, and yet I didn't even get a single hello". I punched is his thigh and turned my head so I wasn't facing him. "Sh-shut up I wanted to ask you these questions now cause I might forget!" I said yelling at him.

* * *

_**IKUTO'S P.O.V**_

I chuckled when she punched my thigh and turned away from me. "Sh-shut up!" she yelled. "You know Amu, the reason why I came back is because Utau called me about Easter's new plan to get the real Embryo and unfortunately, she said they're looking for me", she turned her head to me listening. "So my father told me to come back and face the man from hell, either way my step-father will send his goons all around the world to capture and find me", I said while I sat up scratching my head. "But then, _why _did you come back if they're looking for you? If I were you, I wouldn't come back here just because Easter wants me, I would go somewhere else, far away from them as possible", she said in her sweet tone. "It doesn't matter where I am because they might do something to the people I care the most if I didn't show myself", I said with a worried look. "But Hikaru-kun is the boss and he doesn't want the Embryo anymore". "No, but the director, my step-father does". "Then why are you here,in _my _house?" she gave a curious look. "Because, Amu I need you", I held her hands into mine, looking straight into her gloomy honey-gold eyes. She blushed, with a smile on her face she let go of my hands to put her genital ones on my cheeks. She sighed. "Okay, if you need me then, I guest you can stay here for the sake of people you care for", she said, still blushing. I was shocked that she put her hands on me and didn't blush as hard as a strawberry, all that told me is that she has changed, well a little bit. "To change the subject, when you told me that you had a something to confess and then you kissed me on the cheek, did you really mean that or were you teasing me?" she said. "I wasn't joking Amu, I now have some feelings for you, because you get me, you know how I have feelings that I can't bring out and you are the only one who can bring them out if I needed to", I said with a tear sliding down my cheek. She wiped my tear away, "Oh, well I have also have something to confess", she kissed my forehead and my nose."What was that?" I said in shock. "My confession", her voice was clear so I knew she wasn't lying. She let go of my face gently and walked to her doorway. "Well come on, everyone is waiting for us, you can answer my questions later", she said waiting for me to follow her. I got up and walked to her, all she did was smile and reached out her hand for me to take it, I did and we went downstairs. As soon as we saw everyone looking at us, she quickly let go of my hand and headed for Rima and Nadeshiko, who were both having interesting looks on their faces. I just sat on the couch next to Kukai and relaxed.

* * *

**_RIMA'S_ P.O.V  
**

I saw Amu and Ikuto coming down the stairs with their hands locked together, well I think they were, I couldn't tell because Amu and Ikuto parted different ways quickly. Amu walked up to me and Nadeshiko with a smile on her face. The whole time they were upstairs, Nadeshiko kept smiling at me, I know that she and Nagihiko are twins, but they both are creepy to hang with so I just gave her my evil look to make her uncomfortable. "Hi guys, were you waiting long?" Amu said. "Not at all, we were ju-" Nadeshiko cut me off, which then my face got a little red. "We were just talking about you guys getting along with each other well". "Oh, I don't think that Ikuto and I aren't getting along that well, we had a short interesting conversation and that was it" Amu said heading towards her kitchen where her mother was making tea. All I did was follow, so did Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko took a cup of tea and sat down, I was still talking to Amu as she was helping her mother make more tea. "So what were you guys talking about?, did he tell you about his journey around the world?" I asked. "No he didn't tell me about his journey, he said that he'll tell me that later. What we talked about is that Easter has another plan and their using him again, and he said that he needed me", Amu said with a little blush. "Wait!, he told you that he _needed_ you?, you know what I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" I said balding up my fists. "No, I mean he said that, but I meant that he needed me to help him again with Easter, not that kind of _needed_", she said making her blush even more red. "Oh um, I didn't know you meant needed to help a person", I said with a sorry look on my face. "So, you guys are okay with each other, I mean we saw you two hold hands on your way down here, what did you say to him?" Nadeshiko said putting her cup down. "Well, I said nothing really, it was just that I was clam about everything and I showed him how much I've grown", Amu bit her bottom lip. When we were done talking, we brought out tea for the rest of our friends ( including Ami and Amu's parents ).

* * *

_**AMU'S P.O.V**_

I walk into the living room with Rima holding trays of tea to give to everyone (Nadeshiko already has tea). When I passed a cup to Ikuto, he had his famous smirk on his face, I rolled my eyes and ignored the face expression, I gave him a little smirk of my own just to mess with him, he looked kind of scared for a second so I laughed. Once I got everyone set and relaxed, I was beat, there were no places to sit, I didn't want to sit on the hard floor so I sat on the arm of the couch right next to Ikuto. Ikuto looked at me like I had done something wrong, then it turned into a smirk so I hit him on the back of the head and he started rubbing it. My parents and sister had to leave for something , so they said bye and left. Now it was just me and the gang (with Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, and Nadeshiko) , Utau started talking about what Easter's new plan is, we all listened. "Easter is going to use something called Nanobryo(** I named this machine, it's not real**) , it contains x-egg energy to lower out the real Embryo but this time, the x-egg energy is going to make another Embryo and their calling it x-Embryo. The x-Embryo will make the Embryo come out because they have the exact same energy and can make a wish or turn a wish into a nightmare", Utau explained. "So why do they need Ikuto if they have the x-Embryo? can they just use that instead of him?" I said with a worried look on my face and a small blush. "They need him because they want him to use the x-Embryo to turn as many hearts' eggs into nightmares as possible. Since the Death Rebel plan is done, they have something/someone who can make Ikuto do what they want", Utau said looking straight at me and Ikuto's direction. "You mean, me?, I'm the one that Ikuto really cares for besides you, Utau?" I said with a curious look. She nodded. "Why?, I mean Ikuto and I don't have that kind of relationship, we're just friends who tease each other that's all". "Well then if that's true, why did I get a text message from you saying that you miss Ikuto and you missed him teasing you with a sad face and a broken heart?" Utau said holding up her cellphone with a text on it."He-he-hey!, that was because that day I was bored and there was no one to hang with because you had plans", I said blushing deep red like a strawberry."Yay, yay A-m-u-chan, yay, yay Ik-u-to-kun, L-O-V-E FOREVER!", cheered Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru. "YOU SHUT YOUR FACES OR I'LL SHUT THEM FOR YOU!" I said putting my fists up and chasing them around as my whole face got red with anger. Someone grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to them, I thought it would be Ikuto but it was Tadase. He turned my whole body so I was facing him, face to face, eye to eye. "You know since Utau brought up who likes who and it has nothing really to do with Easter, I still love you?, do you know that it was a mistake to dump you?, do you -" I cut him off. "Tadase, I don't want to hear it, you're the one who dumped me for Lulu, then dumped her for Saaya, and now you want me back, now's not the time for us, wait there is no 'us' , now we're talking about Easter's new plan involving Ikuto", I said pulling myself from Tadase. He grabbed me again and pulled me closer to his face, next thing I knew, my lips were pressed against his, in front of everyone. The more I kept pushing away, the more he moved me closer and tighter, everyone got up with their mouths wide open, looking at Tadase as if he was crazy, (which he was) besides Ikuto who just looked angry, balding his fists up, ready to punch. I screamed, still trying to break away from him and then Ikuto came to my rescue.

* * *

**_IKUTO'S __P.O.V_**

I watched Tadase kissing my lovely Amu and got mad, I bolded up fists and my face turned red. I knew that they broke up because that day Amu called me, she was crying and she said that she wanted me to cheer her up; she was over him. I saw that Amu was struggling to get out of his hold, then she screamed and I knew what that meant. I walked up to them with my bolded up fists, I pulled Amu lightly away from the hold she was in then punched the kiddy king right in the face and he started bleeding all over; I turned to see if Amu was okay, she nodded and went to sit on the couch, she told me to get Tadase out of her home, so I did what was told. Everyone was just standing like nothing really important happened, but it was important to me. Amu was looking like she wanted to kill her self, for what? because of Tadase?, maybe. I walked to where she and Nagihiko sat. What was going on with her during these past five years. "Are you okay Amu ?" Nagihiko asked while rubbing her back. "Yeah, I'm okay, I thought since he dumped me and said that we could still be friends, I'd be okay but, he's a big cheater who goes after girls treating them like they're his maids and lie to their faces. All my life I've been used or lonely and I can't take it anymore. When I got to know all of you guys, I have changed, everyone has changed over years, including you Ikuto" she looked at me. I sat on the other side of her moving close to her. "I feel that the more everyone change, they change even more of who they want to be", Amu finished talking and I took her hand to comfort her. I thought she would've snatched it away and then call me a pervert, but she didn't she looked at me with a smile and I smiled back.

Later on during the day, everyone one by one said goodbye and left Amu and I. Amu's parents called that they'll be home tomorrow, she said okay then asked if I could stay here for two weeks, they said okay, I could hear Amu's father crying in the back round and they both hanged up. Amu was tired so she walked up to her room, I stopped and picked her up bridle style. "Put Me Down!" she screamed. "Why should I want to make sure your okay as much as I can", I said with a fake worried look. We got to her bedroom and I put her down on her bed. She wasn't hurt physically , she was hurting because her heart broke into half and I know how that feels. I left her room so she could change her clothes, when I entered her room again she was wearing pajama bottoms that were pink with little colorful cats on them and a pink tank top that had a cat on it and written 'Lovable Cats' in bubble letters. She gave me navy blue bottoms and a black top, I put those on in the bathroom. Even though it was some time around 8:30pm she asked if I wanted ice cream, I nodded and she went downstairs to grab the ice (chocolate) cream. I sat on her bed looking out her balcony window wondering, if Easter kidnaps someone who I really care for, other than my family, as I got a thought of who it might be - Amu came back into the room with ice cream sundaes. "So what was you thinking about while I was gone?" she asked sitting down and handing me my ice cream. "Oh, nothing really important to me, now that your here beside me", I said eating my ice cream, she blushed. "Shut up, all I asked was what you were thinking and you had to add some perverted words to ruin my mood", she said giving me a disgust look.

* * *

_**AMU'S P.O.V**_

I don't understand why Ikuto does what he does, but he's good at it and he gets his way, well most of the time anyway. We sat on my bed eating our ice cream silently until it was 8:55pm, I felt sleepy and pushed Ikuto down to the floor, he stood up, trying to get back on my bed. "Your not going to sleep with me for how many times you try, I'm going to kick your ass back on the damn floor" I sticked my tongue out at him. "You know Amu, before Tadase attacked, we were up here and you kissed my forehead and nose, which was your confession; for what?, why?" Ikuto said. "Well, you said that your confession was real so my confession was real", I said. "You love me instead of Tadase?" "Kind of, he turned to be a jerk and I'm over him". "Well I love you and I hope you love me too", Ikuto said with dreamy eyes. "Well I can show you what my confession means", I said walking up Ikuto and cupped my hands into his face, kissing him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me and all we heard was cheers from our guardian characters. "YAY-YAY-YAY A-M-U-CHAN and I-K-U-T-O-KUN ! LOVE'S IN THE AIR !". Ikuto took my hands away from his face and we stopped kissing for air, "Can we stop for a sec?" he said. "Sure", I agreed. "So you love me huh, you have changed way too much, I never thought that you would make the first move", he said with a smirk. "I'm just showing you how I change and how much you mean to me", I said. "Oh, you know I could sleep downstairs on the couch to make your father not hate me or anything; I could be worthy to your parents?" he offered."No, today you should sleep in here than tomorrow, my mother will find somewhere else for you to sleep, okay", I touched his chest. "Yeah okay, but now; there's something I might do for your parents to hate me", he said pulling me to my bed and kissing me on the neck. I didn't fight trying to stop Ikuto, even though if I wanted to, I love him, so it was okay. He bit my ear a couple of times for me to slightly moan, I pulled him closer to me, locking my fingers together against his neck. Our guardian characters were asleep when we were doing this, then again we stopped. He got up and walked to the doorway. "What are you doing Ikuto?" I asked. "Locking your door, you lock your door, right?" he said. "Sometimes I do", "good". he locked the door went to me kissing my back.

I started kissing his shoulder when he took off his shirt, and my tank top. A few minutes later, it got really deep; I was moaning louder and louder every time he made a hit hard and fast. We stopped after a few more times and we were in my bed naked in each others arms, it was 12:30am in the morning so we put back on our clothes(we unlocked the door) and went to sleep( Ikuto sleeping on the floor next to my bed).

* * *

**I know its not that great and its way short, but hey its only my first fanfic and I promise that the next chapter will be long**

**Please R&R Thank You for reading !**


End file.
